Destiny
by Megan Maire
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has always lead an interesting and chaotic life,and throwing herself into a middle of a war didn't exactly help. Tonks finds herself at the brink of new adventures, new friends, and even a new love. R&R please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with a pale heart-shaped face as sitting on the floor of the Ministry of Magic, deep in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries under an invisibility cloak with a blank notebook and quill in hand attempting to recreate a memory. Not just any memory, but a very special memory that she shared with her best mate, who was currently living in Romania, doing what he loved. She pulled back her bubble-gum pink shoulder length hair into a ponytail and tapped her quill quietly against the page. She had tried for several pages to recreate their last night at Hogwarts, but it was hard for her to capture just one moment. She had manage to sketch out the Quidditch Pitch, the night's sky, complete with a spell to make the stars flicker on the page, but she didn't know how to capture the mood of the evening.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the sounds of footsteps. They weren't very loud, in fact it sounded like someone walking very slowly, and very carefully. She slowly pulled out her wand, and shoved her book and quill into her robes and drew herself up to her full height. Wand at the ready she waited for the sound of the foot steps to get closer. She quickly checked her watch just to make sure of the time, her replacement should be there within the next fifteen minutes, so either her replacement was early, or this was someone new and possibly dangerous. She drew in a deep slow breath to keep her nerves in tact; this is what she had been trained for so many years.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" a smooth male voice said in almost a whisper. The woman smiled a little, but still did not show herself, just incase.

"Because they both write flat notes." She said matching his tone.

"Nymphadora," the male said as he moved toward her, she cringed automatically after hearing her given name. He stepped into the light; he was tall, had sandy colored hair and would have been rather handsome if not for the thin scars spread across his face. She bit her lip as she pulled the cloak from off of her, still keeping her wand at the ready just in case. She thought to herself that Moody's words of "Constant Vigilance" were finally sinking in.

"On what day did the Empire of Emric the Extravagant fall in Paris?" she asked, only he would know the answer if he were really who he appeared to be.

"Emric the Extravagant Empire was not in Paris, but in Rome." He said with a faint smile. "How has it been so far Nymphadora?" The woman looked at him crossly and as she lowered her wand she rested her hand on her hip.

"For the last time, it's 'Tonks', Remus." She said slightly annoyed.

"How has it been Tonks?" he asked again slightly enjoying the fact that it annoyed her. He very well knew that she preferred to be called Tonks, but for some unknown reason it made him feel satisfied a little.

"Quiet. Nothing noteworthy." She said stifling a yawn, she checked her watch; it was almost one in the morning.

"Good to know. Why don't you get home and get some sleep." He offered kindly as he reached down and picked up the invisibility cloak. "You look exhausted."

"I might have time to make it home and take a quick nap before reporting to work." She said thinking she had to be up in a few hours to come back to the Ministry where she would resume her Auror duties. "I don't know why they like to stick me on the night shift." She said allowing herself to yawn fully now. "Not that I mind, it's just I've been on it for the last two weeks. It's just that I'd like a full night's sleep. I think my bosses are starting to notice. I can only use the pub crawling excuse for so long…" she ruffled her pink hair.

"You're young, you can handle it." He said smiling at the youngest member of the Order.

"You're not _that_ much older than me Remus." She said with a smile winking and playfully poking his shoulder. "Do you want me to wait until your partner shows up, who are you paired with, Emmiline?" she asked with a slight curiosity. Emmiline was about the same age as Remus, and once had been a runner up in the Miss Euro-Witch pageant.

"No, just me tonight I'm afraid." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," she started "Then I should probably hand this off." she said trying to hand over the cloak, then realizing that he already had it. "Well, have a good night Remus." She said kindly taking a step forward not sure if she should hug him or not. She always hugged her friends before leaving, but they seemed to be stuck in this in between place.

"You too." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, as she began to walk away, and put her wand the top of her head right before she preformed a Disillusement Charm on herself. "Nymphadora…" He said suddenly, she stopped and turned.

"Yes?" she stopped, turned to face him and spoke with hope in her voice and a small smile.

"Are you coming to headquarters for dinner tomorrow?" he asked trying to sound casual about the whole thing, though not coming off entirely as he had hoped. Tonks bit her lip as she tried to surpress a huge smile.

"I can be." She said trying not to sound too forward.

"Oh. Well, then maybe I'll see you there." Remus cursed himself for sounding like a teenager again.

"Yeah. See you there." She said nodding as she walked away, performing a charm on herself and no longer feeling tired as she made her way back towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get the answer for number three

"Did you get the answer for number three?" the red headed boy next to her asked.

"It translates roughly to 'It's tough to be a god'." Tonks said not looking up from her Ruins homework still chewing on her quill. "And then write some stuff about what your thoughts on that are."

"Thanks." He said scribbling the answer down. "I owe you big time."

"You always owe me big time." She said looking up with a half smile. "Leaving so soon?" she asked watching him back up.

"Quidditch practice." He shrugged.

"You always have to go to practice. When's the last time we just hung out?"

"What do you think we were just doing?"

"Homework."

"Well, we'll do it soon. I promise."

"You said that last week, and I'm still waiting." She said baiting him. She really wasn't mad, and he knew it, but where was the fun in letting him off the hook so easy?

"You think its easy beating you Hufflpuffs?"

"You haven't won yet." She reminded him.

"We will. You'll see." He winked "See you in the morning Dora."

"See you." She watched him walk out of the library with a smile still on her face.

She looked back down at her homework, and slowly tapped her quill a few times and decided that she couldn't concentrate any longer, and started to pack up.

"Going to be the next Weasel _Nympho_dora." A cold voice said from behind her. Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes truing around.

Just as she thought, it was Charity Lebeaux and her two friends Charlene and Georgina. Tonks shot Charity an annoyed look, picked up her pack and stared to walk away.

"Or is his poor lifestyle too good for you?" Tonks stopped.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." she responded coldly.

"I think I do." Charity said pausing to push back some of her long chestnut colored hair.

Tonks shook her head trying to keep from fighting with her. She couldn't afford another detention, and miss yet another quiddich game as she began to walk away again.

"I see." Charity giggled. "Looks like I hurt _Nympho_dora's feelings. Turns out I was right. The screw up has a little crush on the star quiddich seeker." The Ravenclaw teased with mock concern. Tonks bit the inside of her cheek, hand on want trying to ignore her, but Charity just wouldn't go away. "Well, I hope everything works out for you. I know you'll enjoy living in squallier." Charity and her friends laughed hard.

That was it. Tonks whipped out her wand and aimed it at the other girls, ready to hex them into next week, as the other girls took out their wands.

"You're out numbered."

"It doesn't matter as long as you end up with a busy tail." Tonks replied hoping it was a smooth as she thought it was.

"What. Do. You. Think. You are. Doing?!" A sharp voice said coming at them.

"Oh shit." Tonks thought "Not again." As she watched Professor McGonagall approach them.

"Practicing our spells for Professor Flitwick 'mam." Tonks said quickly lowering her wand and putting on a bright smile.

"I didn't think that fifth years were doing defensive charms this year." McGonagall said knowing that Nymphadora was obviously lying, this wasn't the first time she had broken up a fight like this, and it she knew that it wouldn't be the last either.

"We do 'mam. Just started, and we just want to be able to master them so we'll do well on our O.W.L.'s later this year." Charity chimed in with a honey-sweet fake smile.

McGonagall eyed them up and down carefully analyzing what to do next.

"Next time take it into an empty class room. The library isn't suited for this type of…intense homework. Understand?"  
"Yes Professor." The girls responded.

"Good." McGonagall said straightening out her robes. "And remember girls, tomorrow is you have your career advice meeting tomorrow, and you wouldn't want anything to mess up any of your ideas for the future."

"Yes Professor." The girls repeated as McGonagall left. Tonks walked quickly behind her, and made her way to the Huffelpuff Common Room where she collapsed in her favorite chair.

"Careers?" she said as she picked up a handful of pamphlets lying around on the table in front of her. She looked through them, not convinced any of them might be for her. She hadn't though that far yet. What in the world was she going to tell Professor Sprout tomorrow? She sighed and leaned back into the chair rubbing her head and trying to give it some serious thought, while wishing that she could talk to Charlie about all of this.


End file.
